Such a timepiece movement is for example shown in patent application EP 0 354 194. This document describes a timepiece comprising a movement forming a first module mounted in a case and including an arbor defining the axis of the movement. This first module comprises a wheel whereof the axis of rotation is the axis of the movement, said wheel constituting the first wheel assembly. The piece also comprises a second module to display the time, and including an arbor defining the axis of the module. This second module comprises a wheel cooperating with the wheel of the movement, and constituting the second wheel assembly. The display module is fastened to the case and to the movement using coupling elements that are arranged symmetrically around the axis of the case in order to allow the axis of the display module to be arranged in different positions having the same eccentricity around the axis of the case.
If the movement manufacturer wishes to differently position elements of the movement other than those of the display module, it is necessary to design another structure of the movement and as a result another plate, the holes of which will have been adapted for this new arrangement. This requires the manufacturer to design, manufacture and store as many plates as there are positioning alternatives of the different elements.
Other solutions have been proposed in order to be able to vary the time display. Thus, “multi-function” plates were developed. Such a plate is for example described in patent application EP 1 826 636. The plate is designed such that different complementary dials and the corresponding display mechanisms can be present or not present on the main dial around hands displaying the time, depending on the manufacturer's wishes. However, this solution requires that the displays one wishes to use always be positioned at the same locations. If one wishes to change the arrangement of the complementary displays, it is again necessary to provide for as many plates as there are positioning alternatives of the different elements.
One aim of the present invention is therefore to offset these drawbacks, by proposing a timepiece movement making it possible to vary the arrangement of the different displays depending on the manufacturer's wishes, using the same plate, and without having to modify its design.